Desperation
by Redenzione
Summary: Kakashi watches the beginning of the war, and the end of desperation, as his team becomes irrepairable. Team 7 fic, pairings up for interpretation.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Desperation**

The Valley of End was lost to a sea of slumped bodies and shades of red. The significance of where the battle was taking place was not lost to the ninja, however irrelevant, as the lives of those who wanted to win were more important.

Many Shinobi of the Hidden Villages had fallen, all named yet faceless to those alive. Shadows from the burgeoning clouds passed over the faces of the dead, blackening the droplets of blood on their battered bodies and personal effects.

Whether the blood was theirs or not was out of their hands- as were their weapons. Many of them had had their Shuriken stolen. Kakashi – in desperation, even ripped a Kunai out of a ninja's lifeless body to kill another enemy from another village.

Desperation to live was mostly everyone's goal through this last stand. Either side would kill all who stood against them. It wasn't the Shinobi way, but no one particularly cared. To live was most important, by any means necessary. To see what would happen afterwards.

Desperation to live however, was thrown to the wind as the rain finally started to fall, it was constant but light. Newly created streams had trickles of red through them and Kakashi again, wished it was his own. The desperation had stopped as two massive bursts of Chakra had stopped almost as quickly as they had begun. Bright light blinded those within the Valley momentarily, and silence reigned supreme as all those still alive stopped their movements to stare at the centre of desperation.

The silence was broken by a loud wail. "Sakura!" The name was called desperately but only twice before a hand was placed over Ino's mouth. Her muffled shouts were still loud as she tried to break free of her friends grip.

Kakashi watched as she struggled so hard that the two of them fell to the ground roughly. Shikamaru leaned over her body, caught the wrist that was beating at him desperately and pinned it to the ground. Her cries had not awakened the furore of battle within anyone. Kakashi was thankful when her cries morphed into quiet sobs as reality set in. He grew irritated – at himself, for wishing she would stop those heart wrenching tears and bring back the loud cries. His ears would hurt but if they could be enough to send a warning jolt to everyone. It wasn't over, then he could take revenge for his student.

He heard a slump next to him as the knees of Rock Lee gave out. His shiny black head was bent over and for once he wasn't saying anything youthful. His team mate Tenten looked torn; she didn't know whether to comfort him, whether to waste time on false words. Kakashi watched her turn to Neji Hyuga, helpless desperation written all over her. The boy just shook his head unhelpfully.

Gai was looking at his student, pity within his gaze. Pity that was soon turned on him, Kakashi has now, eternally, lost a student. Kakashi almost wished Gai would make this a competition so normalcy would begin again and the uncaring, bored look would come back to his face, rather than the clenched eyebrows and grimaced mouth he could feel. Although it was better than the initial look of shock, and the one on Tsunade's face.

Acceptance.

The rain continued falling and puffs of air came out of the exerted Shinobi who were nearing their end. Kakashi looked around at the Shinobi of the Hidden leaf; many of them were in shock. He didn't blame them.

The Sand siblings were not far off; Gaara was staring at Naruto with something akin to fear in his eyes. Slowly Kakashi drowned out Ino's muffled cries, Shikamaru's soothing words, the sniffles coming from those unable to hold it in and the splatter of teardrops on the ground. Perhaps they were blood drops. He didn't care.

He was too busy torturing himself by re-enacting the event over and over again.

He couldn't find anything that would have helped her. There was nothing he could have done, and for once he could not blame himself – she made the choice. The utterly stupid choice – one he wasn't fast enough to rectify, although he should have seen it coming. If anything he should have noticed history repeating itself.

He watched with sickness in his throat as her pink hair fluttered while the force of her dead body slumped down and laid itself awkwardly at two pairs of feet. The last trickles of her blood seeped out of her mouth as it seemed to be almost completely spent from her torso. The remnants of the two gaping holes formed a still pool on the ground joined by the dripping drops from Naruto and Sasuke's hands.

The two boys were still paralysed. Their faces had been on either side of her head when she desperately ran between the onslaught of Chidori and Rasengan. They stayed in the same close attacking posture. If Sakura wasn't so small Kakashi would have wondered how she fit between the two of them.

Naruto had got her through the front stomach, her intestines were eradicated. Sasuke ironically, had gotten her through the back of her heart. They didn't try to catch her as she fell, not that there was much left to catch. They weren't even staring at each other. Kakashi could not see Naruto's face, but he didn't have to. He could see Sasuke's and he had not doubt it was a mirror image to Naruto's.

Distress lined the eyes, forehead and mouth of the young man. The rain had managed to clean him of all the blood he had on him, he looked utterly pristine despite the one hand that still had traces of her essence. Her life force. The part of her he had no right to touch.

Kakashi watched a child of Katsuyu slither past him; Tsunade could not do anything to save her. Everyone knew that, he just hoped this would not be her final resting place, as the next Hokage in line – if he took it or not. He would dig up her body if he had to.

The slug stopped and looked up at the two boys, it was surprisingly cute, however it was outweighed by the heaviness of the tragedy. Naruto and Sasuke slowly pulled away from each other. Kakashi had never seen Naruto's body so still before.

He heard a light whisper of his name and refused to look. He could only imagine the look on Hinata Hyuga's face, and he didn't think he could take it. He could even bear to look at Sakura's face. It would be devoid of her smile, he eyes would be blank. Her death was not one of happiness.

Kakashi watched Naruto slap Sasuke's hand away as the boy bent down. For the first time since it happened, Sasuke looked at Naruto, his face was now blank and Kakashi didn't expect any less, although he hoped Naruto showed a little more expression. He didn't think he could deal with another expressionless child without Sakura.

Naruto picked up the body carefully and placed her on the slug. The tears were not coming yet. He had to win first. He placed her limp wrists over the last traces of flesh, trying to make sure they didn't drop into the holes they had left. The lack of pulse made him cringe. The slug inclined its head before turning and slithering away.

The silence was unnerving, respectful and astonishing. No one had moved or said anything during the whole exchange although he Kakashi had noticed a red-haired girl bristle when Sasuke's hand had been slapped away or maybe because he had been reaching in the first place, Kakashi didn't care.

The body came towards him and Kakashi closed his eyes until her felt the child past. He still counted to five before he re-opened his eyes. He blanched when he saw Naruto moving forward. Kakashi watched Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, and the blonde stopped.

Red Chakra erupted from Naruto's seal and swirled around him with rage like quality. Gasps broke the silence and many jumped into defensive and offensive positions. Naruto turned his head slowly and Kakashi caught a glimpse of his face before Sasuke's wrist was slowly held.

With incredible speed Naruto had wrenched Sasuke into an unbreathable position. The fury of his features made him almost unrecognisable and Kakashi although hesitant was glad to see Sasuke look scared for once in his life. He had seemed to realise Sakura wasn't here to save him now.

"I'll deal with you later."

Was the only thing Naruto said before pushing him out of his grasp and towards a group of ninja. They broke Sasuke's fall but it was a few minutes before he managed to raise himself up. Naruto, already forgetting him had started to walk towards the Akatsuki leader.

His face was hidden, but Kakashi didn't care. Sakura was dead, and Naruto wasn't going to let her lose. Desperation had ended.

The war started now.

* * *

End.

I have no idea why I wrote this, I guess I just wanted to write something different, more friendship like, with no pairing, but I guess you could interpret it.

Also I believe something has to set off Naruto he needs a trigger, and the biggest trigger I could think of would be one of his friends dying, and Sakura would be a major trigger, as much as I adore her, she had to die in this piece, because then Naruto could bring Sasuke down, who is being very annoying in the manga.

But nevertheless I adore team seven, and I do like Sai although he's not mentioned by name, but implied.

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think :D


End file.
